


This Sentimental Stuff

by lorir_writes



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: The warrior queen is having some trouble sleeping.
Relationships: Val Greaves/Kenna Rys
Kudos: 2





	This Sentimental Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Val Week 2020 on Tumblr

Stars still embellished the dark sky of Marossi when Kenna’s eyes fluttered open. She wasn’t sure if just a couple of minutes or hours passed since she lied down. All she knew was it was going to be hard to fall asleep again.

To say she had a tough day was an understatement. Not only she made a new enemy, but Leon died as a sacrifice to the cruel Empress of Ducitora. The gathering with her friends to say their goodbyes to him helped to lift everyone’s spirits once Val brought the barrel of Skullcracker ale. But it was hard not to think about all the actions that led her to that moment. No matter how many battles she fought, losing a friend never was easy.

Inside her small sleeping compartment of the airship, the queen tossed and turned until she finally stood up, picked up a robe, and got out. With quiet steps, Kenna ambled towards the main space in the airship and stood before the same glass window she bid farewell to her friend.

“Can’t sleep either?” Val’s contralto voice called her attention.

Kenna nodded solemnly. “I’ve known him since I was a child. I wasn’t close to him, but I could see how loyal he was to my mother. I just didn’t know there was something more…”

Val furrowed her brows. “You mean, they were…?”

“Yes.” Kenna heaved a sigh, taking her time before she spoke again. “I’m not judging them. My mother was a widow then. It’s all right if she sought comfort in someone else’s arms. I… I just wish I knew sooner. Or at least, some time before he sacrificed himself for me.” Her head hung low, eyes gazing out the city.

Val shifted uneasily. She wasn’t good with this sentimental stuff like the others, but it was Kenna. She swore herself to the warrior and captivating queen, most likely for the same reasons Leon swore himself to Queen Adriana. She had to say something. “You know, old man has always been devoted to your mom.”

“Oh?” Kenna looked up at the mercenary, hope glowing in her eyes.

“Back in the mercenary camp, everybody used to go to taverns and unwind, dance, find some company…” Val averted her gaze, trying not to look embarrassed.

The queen suppressed a smile and waited for the mercenary to continue.

“But not him. Leon sure wasn’t like everyone else. He’d had his mugs of ale, laugh then go back to camp. I did imagine it was because of a woman from Stormholt, but I didn’t think it’d be the queen.”

“They kept it a secret, so the rumors wouldn’t jeopardize both of their reputations.”

“Makes sense…” Val nodded.

“It’s a shame though.”

“What?”

“Not telling the world how you feel because of what others might think.”

Val’s lips twisted in a scowl. “They were right. This sentimental crap is pointless. They’d look weak.”

“I don’t know about that.” A soft smile spread on the queen’s lips. “I think professing their love for each other could be liberating. They could stop meeting in secret and be true to themselves. In a way, it could make them stronger.”

“Do you really think so? Wouldn’t it make them a liability to each other?”

“From what Leon told me, they believed in each other. They protected each other. They fought for each other. How could the source of their strength be a liability to them?”

“Huh…” Val blurted. If she was being honest, that thought never crossed her mind. Maybe the fact that she never felt anything like this before. Or so she thought.

“I take you haven’t considered that possibility, so I’ll give you space to think about it.” With a gentle shoulder squeeze, Kenna smiled and turned away.

“Kenna!” Val called, yet when the queen looked back, she couldn’t find any comforting words to say. But she had to know something. “Are you going to be all right?”

“Yes. I have to.”


End file.
